The New Roomate
by crazy4liznconner
Summary: Liz and Jess's roomate at SVU is moving out...he chooses a new roomie and it causes the past to be brought into the future (corny I know couldnt think of anything lol) Enjoy!
1. The New Roomate

Liz walks in the apartment and looks around seeing no one is home. "Any body home?!?" "Yea we're in here!" Jessica yells back. Liz walks into the kitchen and sees everyone sitting around the table. Liz softly laughs."What's this a house meeting?" "Yea actually that's exactly what it is" Jessica says, "Come sit down, Neil should be here soon with our new roomie" "Ooooo really guy or girl" Liz asks looking anxiously at Jess and Sam "Guy" Jessica says happily "Well this should be interesting" Sam mutters sarcastically. "Hey get over it Sam" Liz says teasingly while she softly punches his arm, "You cant have all the girl attention, it just wouldn't be right" Liz and Jess laugh as Neil walks in. "Hey guys" "Oh hey Neil" Jessica says "Um I got your new roommate" All three of them turn towards the door waiting to see the new roomie He leans out the kitchen motioning for him to come in, when he walks in his green eyes flicker over Jess and stop on Liz, "Guys this is Conner McDermott, He just transferred here for NYU.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry guys that's is so short, Review and tell me what you think and I will continue. Hope u liked it! 


	2. The First Conversation

Ok in a review I got I was told to give some background. This story kind of continues from the SVU series, which means it's their junior year. Neil their roommate is moving out of the apartment to his own house so he found a new roomie to take his place who is Conner. This also takes place after Liz has gone to London then came back home. Liz has been home for about 2 weeks and then that's is where I pick up. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
"Conner this is Sam, Jess, and Liz" Neil says  
  
"Hey" he says looking around trying to keep himself from looking Liz in the eye  
  
"It's nice to see you again" Jess squeals as she jumps up and gives Conner a huge hug.  
  
Conner hugs her back as he glances over at Liz "It's nice to see u too Jess" he responds. After Jess sits back down he turns to Liz finally looking into her eyes and they sit there staring at each other. Conner starts to remember their senior year.him and Liz living together, nights at the Riot on the third floor, the first time they kissed, the kiss in the hallway, the poem Liz had wrote for him, and the song he wrote for her. He smiled remembering it all  
  
"Whatcha smiling about McDermott??" Sam asks as he looks at him curiously  
  
"Oh nothing just thinking bout some things but hey I guess I will take my stuff to my room could u show me where that is?" he asks as he turns towards Neil.  
  
"Um actually I got to go sorry the girls will show you to your room" Neil smiles at Conner apologetically then races out of the house  
  
Conner turns to Jessica looking at her hopefully and she smiles at him and then turns towards Liz "Hey Liz why don't you show Conner his room" She says grinning  
  
Liz looks at Jessica like she's crazy "Ummmmm ok sure" she slowly gets up and walks towards Conner forcing herself to look at him. "Follow me Mr. McDermott," she says as she walks up the stairs  
  
Conner follows her up the stairs not believing that he is living with this beautiful woman again getting another chance "So are you seeing anyone Liz?" He blurts out  
  
Liz turns to him a little surprised "no actually I'm not but I am hoping that will change soon" she replies smiling  
  
"Oh" Conner says. As she turns back towards his door he allows himself to smile  
  
Liz walks in the room and turns towards Conner "Well here is your new room enjoy McDermott, mine is right across the hall if you need anything"  
  
"Liz" Conner says just above a whisper  
  
Liz slowly turns around "Yes?" she asks looking at him curiously  
  
"I just realized I needed something" Conner replies  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Liz asks as she steps closer to him  
  
Conner grabs her and presses his lips softly but forcefully against her lips waiting for her to respond.  
  
Liz is swept off her feet not knowing what happened just that she is kissing Conner. She responds deepening the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. Once her mind comes in to focus and she realizes what she's doing she slowly breaks away from his kiss staring into his eyes.  
  
"Ummmm that" he says as he grins, then he walks around Liz grabbing his shampoo and Conditioner out of his bag and walking in the bathroom and closing the door behind him  
  
"omigod" Liz says in a whisper "did that just happen?" She thinks about it and starts to slowly smile "YES!" She giggles and walks in her bedroom 


End file.
